


Guided Practice

by doujinzii



Series: Lessons In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Mutual Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Suga basically helps Kageyama get off in the name of being a good senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama is completely ignorant of how to take care of his own problem and Suga feels somehow obligated to show him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other stories, but no, here I am, posting another story that is nothing but pure smut. All I can say is that the idea of an inexperienced Kageyama getting one-on-one help from his generous kouhai just really makes me feel some kind of way *sweats nervously* enjoy the (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』

**Title:**  Guided Practice  
 **Author:**  Me  
 **Fandom:**  Haikyuu!!  
 **Rating:**  E  
 **Pairing:**  Sugawara/Kageyama  
 **Summary:** In which Kageyama is completely ignorant of how to take care of his own problem and Suga feels somehow obligated to show him how it's done.

* * *

 Suga never really considered himself as exceptional when it came to being setter, so he was surprised when Kageyama graciously came to ask him for help.

"They call me a genius, but the team places more of their trust in you."

The third-year couldn't argue with that, and so he began mentoring the prodigy everyday after regular volleyball practice. Because of their strengthened senpai-kouhai relationship, Suga felt responsible for helping out Kageyama anyway he could, whether volleyball was involved or not.

Little did he know, the boundaries of their relationship would soon be challenged.

One day after their private practice ended, Suga ended up coming back to the gym 10 minutes after leaving.  _'I can't believe I forgot my house keys,_ ' he chided, making his way inside and towards the locker room. Kageyama's bag was sitting on the floor near the entrance which he paid no attention to as he made a bee-line for his locker. He even ignored the sound of running water as he hastily entered his combination and opened his locker. Once he found what he was looking for, a loud grunting sound reached his ears, stopping him in his tracks.

Suga cautiously stepped towards the showers, his eyes widening. Right in front of him was Kageyama, water mercilessly falling over his lithe body although he was still wearing his uniform. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, and he looked so frustrated that Suga didn't think twice about calling out to him.

"Kageyama, are you alright?" he asked, concern written all over his face. He made his way over to the boy, noticing how his cheeks reddened as he got closer.

"NO!" Kageyama yelled, startling Suga a little. The raven cleared his throat before trying again. "Don't come near me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look like it," Suga said, not buying his answer one bit. Kageyama looked like he was conflicted over whether to talk or not, so, with a smile, he urged, "It's okay, you can tell me what's bothering you." He waited patiently as the boy pursed his lips before quietly mumbling something.

"It's my..." Suga couldn't hear the last word, so he got a few steps closer.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again? I didn't quiet catch that."

Kageyama sighed before repeating himself. "It's my...penis."

"...Ehh?"

"MY PENIS! It's my penis, okay?! It's hard and usually I wait for it to go away and it does, but it won't this time and I even took a cold shower and it's still there and it hurts, oh Suga-san it hurts-" blurted Kageyama, his face resembling a tomato as he covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

Once Suga processed everything his kouhai said, he blushed too, silently cursing himself for not realizing what was happening sooner. Despite the situation, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around how naive Kageyama indirectly admitted to being.

"Excuse me if I'm a little slow in understanding," Suga started apologetically, "but have you ever...touched yourself, Kageyama?"

Suga paled when Kageyama stared blankly at him and asked, “T-Touch myself? What do you mean?”

 _'He can't be serious,'_  Suga thought to himself, but the look of pure confusion on the setter's face told him otherwise. He never expected Kageyama to be a genius with everything else as much as he was with volleyball, but it never dawned on him that he would be giving his kouhai a lesson on masturbating.

He finally snapped out of his reverie when he realized the shower was still on, so he moved to turn the water off and grabbed a towel for Kageyama. They moved to one of the benches in the room, and as the boy began drying himself off, Suga spoke up.

“W-Well, when you get an...e-erection,” he stuttered, “you're supposed to m-masturbate so you'll feel better.” His heart was beating really fast, and he wanted nothing more than for a hole to show up in the floor and swallow him whole.

“How do I do that?” Kageyama wondered aloud, his knees pressed tightly together.

“You just kind of h-hold yourself in your hand and s-stroke it up and down, like this,” he said weakly, gesturing his hands to show what he meant.

Kageyama nodded his head, hesitantly reaching towards his crotch before lightly groping himself through his shorts. He barely moved his hand along the length before looking to the side and asking, “L-Like this?”

Suga became all too aware of what was happening at that moment: Kageyama's shaking hands and even shakier voice, the way his cheeks were flushed just so, how he gazed into Suga's eyes without stopping his movements. It made the third-year feel a pang of heat deep in his belly, which unsettled him. He couldn't believe that the raven was this naïve and innocent, but even more so he couldn't believe that he was turned on by all of it.

 _' I'm his senpai, so it would only make sense for me to help him...right?'_  he reasoned with himself. Once he made his decision, he got up from the bench to kneel right in front of Kageyama.

“S-Suga-san,” Kageyama panted breathlessly, “what are you doing?”

Suga smiled lightly before gently pushing the boy's hands out of the way so he could grab onto the waistband of his shorts. “Your technique's not bad,” he observed, “but normally you want to be naked for the full effect.”

On that note, he tugged Kageyama's shorts and boxers down in one go, leaving the boy flustered and in all his naked glory.  _'He's well endowed for someone his age,'_  Suga thought absently. The setter's member was standing at full attention, swollen and red at the tip. Pre-cum was already dribbling from the tip and along the underside of the organ, making it sticky when Suga first held it in his hand. Kageyama gripped the edge of the bench tightly, his eyes closed as he hissed at the initial contact.

“Look, Kageyama.” Suga squeezed his erection gently to urge him to open his eyes. When they made eye contact, Suga asked, “See how I'm holding it?” When the first-year nodded, he added, “Now let me see your hand.”

Kageyama offered his trembling right hand, which Suga placed back on his dick. “Try squeezing lightly it a few times,” he coaxed, noting how the taller boy was completely concentrated on the task at hand, a few small sounds slipping from between his lips.

“Okay, now try stroking yourself, like this.” Suga then wrapped his hand around Kageyama's, guiding their hands down to the base and up to the tip, slowly. He didn't take his eyes off of the raven's, loving how he bit his lip to hold back his moan and failing miserably. He repeated the motions, starting off slow and gradually increasing the pace until Kageyama was squirming in place and whimpering unabashedly.

Suga was suddenly reminded of his own aching hardness that he had neglected in favor of helping his kouhai, and discreetly trailed his other hand past the elastic of his shorts. He shouldn't be getting off on helping someone get off, but he just couldn't help himself.

“D-Does it feel good, Tobio?” At this point, Suga's hand was resting on the other's thigh, and when he used his first name he felt Kageyama tense up before he grunted a faint “ _yes_.” Hearing those lewd sounds only spurred Suga on further as he zealously tugged at his length.

“Sugaaa,” he gasped, dragging out the other's name, “I'm starting to feel weird, what's happening?” he panicked a little, slowing his movements.

“D-Don't worry,” Suga quavered, “you're just close to your orgasm, that's all.” He was close too, he realized belatedly, almost embarrassed that he had the same libido as someone who has never masturbated before. He peered up at Kageyama, his features marred in frustration as he shallowly thrust into his hand, hips bucking out of their own accord.  _'He's close, but he needs an extra push.'_  Suga knew the feeling, and had the perfect way to help Kageyama reach the orgasm he so desperately needed.

With a shaking hand, he reached up to touch Kageyama's cock, his hand nearly slipping from all the pre-cum covering it. He cradled his hand around the tip, and using his thumb, rubbing circles around the slit.

Not soon after he did that, he heard the setter cry out his name as he came violently. Semen spurted from the tip several times, landing on Kageyama's shirt and their hands, although most of it coated Suga's face, sending him to his own climax.

After a minute of silence, Kageyama finally grasped what had happened and quickly began apologzing. “I-I'm so sorry, Suga-san,” he said, alarmed that his own...whatever it was glazed his senpai's face. He scrambled trying to look for tissue or something, and settled for using the hem of his shirt.

Suga could only giggle in spite of himself. “That was sweet,” he said with a smile after Kageyama was done wiping him down. He would still need a shower, but the gesture was nice. “Do you feel better?” he questioned, casually dragging the other's bottoms back up around his waist.

“Y-Yeah,” the raven confessed, avoiding Suga's eyes. “Thank you.”

Instead of responding, Suga leaned forward and grabbed Kageyama's chin, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Once they separated, Kageyama asked nervously, “D-Does this mean we're...together?”

Suga considered his statement for a moment before shrugging and saying, “Sure, I don't see why not.” He beamed, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that argued boyfriends don't give out handjobs  _before_  actually dating.

After that was confirmed, Kageyama ventured, “Then can we do that again, sometimes?” His eyes looked eager, and Suga internally shuddered at the thought.

“Of course,” he agreed, “but I won't always be there when you get hard, you know.”

This was news to Kageyama, who looked genuinely surprised. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

The light-haired setter stood up, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead before smirking. “Just think of me.” With a wink, he sauntered out of the locker room, leaving a dazed Kageyama behind.

He grinned and sighed to himself as he reached the entrance to the locker room, already hearing grunts and pants from a certain someone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, then you'll reeeeally like the next installment where our little Tobio learns how to give a proper bj~
> 
> *hurls myself at 200 mph towards the sun*


End file.
